With the increased use of electronic devices and services, there has been a proliferation of applications that utilize listening devices to detect sound. A microphone is typically utilized as a listening device to detect sounds for use in conjunction with these applications that are utilized by electronic devices and services. Further, these listening devices are typically configured to detect sounds from a fixed area. Often times, unwanted background noises are also captured by these listening devices in addition to meaningful sounds. Unfortunately by capturing unwanted background noises along with the meaningful sounds, the resultant audio signal is often degraded and contains errors which make the resultant audio signal more difficult to use with the applications and associated electronic devices and services.